scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz)
Cast *Rex - Simba (The Lion King) *Woog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Dweeb - Timon (The Lion King) *Elsa - Nala (The Lion King) *Louie - Max (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Bonnie (Pokémon XY) *Vorb - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Captain Neweyes - Brock (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Professor Screweyes - Giovanni (Pokémon: Original Series) *Stubbs the Clown - Wallace (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Agatha (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Buster - Tiago (Rio 2) *Buster's Mother - Jewel (Rio) *Buster's Father - Blu (Rio) *Buster's Siblings - Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Angry Birds Movie) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich (with Francis and Slim as an extras; A Bug's Life) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex Chases - Scrat (Ice Age) *Kids - Various Human Kids (Pokémon) *Sasha - Vivi Winstrate (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Sasha's Mother - Victoria Winstrate (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Twin girl with glasses - Mariah and Nancy (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Boy says Yeah, wouldn't it be great if they were real? - Thatcher (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Crows - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Kion (The Lion Guard) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) *Savage Rex - Simba (The Lion King; 2019) *Savage Woog - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 2019) *Savage Dweeb - Timon (The Lion King; 2019) *Savage Elsa - Nala (The Lion King; 2019) *Louie's Parents - Norman and Caroline (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Cecilia's Parents - Ash Ketchum and Serena (Pokémon XY) Scenes # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 1 - Opening Credits/Simba and Tiago # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 2 - Simba's Story Begins/Brain Grain # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 3 - Meet Brock/Wish Radio/The Animals Drop-Off # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 4 - Meet Max/Welcome to New York # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 5 - Max Rides on Nala/Meet Bonnie # [[We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 7 - On the Run/Central Park # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 8 - Meet Giovanni # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 10 - Max, Bonnie, and Wallace # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 11 - Giovanni's Show # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 12 - Brock Returns/Wallace Resigns/Giovanni's Demise # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending # We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) part 14 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript We're Back! An Animal's Story (PokemonRockz) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Simba as Rex Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Woog Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Dweeb Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Elsa Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Max as Louie Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Cecilia Nuthatch Category:PokemonRockz Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs